


Still here

by WolfKomoki



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry goes by The Blur in this fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Barry created the singularity, he was pulled through to the other side before he could stop it. When he's pulled through to the other side, Barry finds himself on a new Earth with a team of superheroes calling themselves The Justice League. Meanwhile Team Flash is trying to find out what happened to Barry, and how to get him back to Earth-1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Justice League/ Justice League Unlimited is owned by Warner Bros. Animation. The Flash is owned by The CW. Before you get into this fic, you should know that while this takes place after Justice League Unlimited, I won't be adding the Unlimited characters. There are far too many characters in Unlimited for me to keep up with, so they won't be included in this fic.  
> And before you flame me, Justice League's version of Wally West was white with red hair. So don't accuse me of white washing.

         

 

 

         Barry was running, running faster than he ever had been. The Earth was going to be destroyed if he didn’t stop the singularity. Eventually, he’s running up the side of a building, running inside the singularity. He had to stop it, or the planet would be destroyed. Finally, he jumps into the singularity, running in circles as he tries to close it.

         He sees Firestorm join him, but before he could close the singularity, he’s pulled through to the other side, watching as the hole closes. When he’s pulled through the hole, Barry was too exhausted to stay awake, and that’s when he passes out. When Barry came through the singularity, Wonder-woman, Green Lantern, and Superman were fighting against a large monster in the city. Barry was unconscious, and falling.

Using his ring, John catches Barry in the beam, gently lowering him to the ground. Now that the monster was defeated, they had to check on the person that just fell out of the sky.

         The person that fell out of the sky was wearing a suit that looked like Wally’s suit. The only difference being that it was a slightly different shade of red than his. Diana could see hints of blood around the side of the stranger’s head, the stranger’s cheek, and the bottom of the stranger’s lip.

         “We need to get him to the watchtower. He needs medical attention.” Superman demands, draping the stranger over his shoulder as they all step onto the teleporter. Once they stepped on it, they were teleported inside the watch tower, and that’s when they took the stranger to the med bay.

         “His suit is torn. He could have more injuries.” Diana informs, slowly trying to take the suit off the stranger. She quickly realizes that the suit that the stranger was wearing had some monitoring devices underneath it, and that’s when she became very confused.

         “What are all those devices, and why are they in his suit?” She asks.

         “I don’t know. They look like monitoring equipment.” John says, slowly taking the equipment off the stranger. After that he takes the suit off the stranger, changing him into something a little more comfortable. Clark looked up as Wally raced into the med bay.

         “Hey guys! What are you doing down… oh? What happened to him?” He asks, referring to the stranger.

         “He fell out of the sky, believe it or not.” John answers. Slowly, J’onn and Shayera join them in the med bay.

         “What happened to him?” Shayera asks, referring to the stranger.

         “We don’t know. He fell out of this huge wormhole before it closed up, and that’s when he collapsed, and started falling.” Diana answers.

         “Hey, his suit looks a lot like mine.” Wally notices, looking at the torn suit on the table.

         “Shouldn’t we check him for more injuries?” J’onn asks.

         “Let’s try to save his suit. When he wakes up, and sees it torn, well, I’d be pissed if I were him.” Wally demands. The stranger had pale skin, and black hair. The stranger was bleeding from the side of his head, cheek, and the bottom of his lip. J’onn grabs the supplies, cleaning them the best he could. When the stranger’s black eye healed within minutes, well, that’s when all but Wally became fascinated with the stranger.

         “Don’t suppose you turned up any sort of ID while you were treating him?” Diana hopes.

         “No. We’ll have to wait until he wakes up.” J’onn answers. It was four hours later, and the stranger still hasn’t woken up. Diana, John, and Clark were currently in their rooms, sleeping.

         “Bruce, why don’t you go to sleep? I’ll watch over him.” J’onn offers.

         “If you’re sure.” Bruce mutters, walking over to his room. After sitting in a chair next to the stranger, J’onn watches over him. It was an hour later when Barry slowly starts to come around. From what Barry could tell, he was on some sort of cot. He wasn’t wearing his suit, so someone must have changed him.

         This wasn’t the beds in Star Labs, that much Barry could tell. The most unnerving thing though? It was quiet. The only sound being the beeping of the heart monitor, letting him know that he was alive. Slowly, Barry opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees is stars. The next thing he sees is some sort of tower, and the Earth below it. _Holy shit. Holy shit, I’m in space._ Barry realizes.

         “You’re awake.” J’onn greets. Barry looks around in confusion.

         “Have I been abducted?” He asks. J’onn chuckles.

         “No. My team found out when you fell out of the worm hole, and we took you here, so we could tend to your wounds. I’m J’onn J’onzz.” He greets, holding out his hand. Barry stares at him in hesitation before shaking it.

         “You’re an alien. Are all of you aliens?” He asks as he lets go of his hand. Barry watched as the others walked into the room.

         “That’s enough. Who are you?” Bruce demands.

         “Bruce! He’s still recovering! Let’s wait a while before we question him.” Shayera sighs.

         “Look, I’m Barry Allen. I came to this Earth accidentally. When I went back in time on my Earth, I caused a singularity to open up in the sky on my Earth, and when I was running I got pulled through the wormhole before I could stop it.” Barry tries to explain.

         “What do you mean running?” Diana asks.

         “He’s a speedster, obviously. Look at his suit.” Wally says.

         “You really expect me to believe that this guy is a speedster?” Bruce scoffs.

         “Look, test my pulse, if it comes back as normal, then I’m lying.” Barry insists.

         “Fine.” Bruce says as he grabs Barry’s wrist, grabbing a watch as he checks his pulse. When the results came back, his eyes widened.

         “Damn, you weren’t kidding, those results are major tachycardia.” Bruce says. Barry just laughs.

         “Look, once I’m fully recovered, you can put me back on your Earth and I’ll be out of your hair.” He says.

         “Not so fast, we want an explanation first.” Diana insists. Barry nods and starts explaining everything up to the singularity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

          Firestorm was falling, falling, falling from the singularity. They had separated in the eye of it, hoping to close it. They watched as Barry was pulled through the portal, watching as it closed around the speedster. Ronnie was forced to separate from Martin, and that’s when he burned up in the atmosphere. Martin was falling now, and without Barry, there was no one around to catch him.

Snart grabs his cold gun, shooting a beam in the air and the ground to catch Martin. When Martin hits the ground, the ice from the gun breaks his fall. Slowly, Snart drapes him over his shoulder, and that’s when he helps put him in the Star Labs Van. When Snart watched Barry get pulled through that portal, his heart almost stops. Where did that portal _take_ him? Was the speedster even alive, or was he dead too?

          “We can’t leave yet!” Joe shouts.

          “Joe, we have to go. Martin needs medical attention. I’m sorry.” Cisco apologizes.

“No! No! Barry was pulled through that portal. You can’t leave! You have to get him back!” Joe pleads.

          “Dad, please, I want Barry back too, but we don’t know where that portal took him. What we do know, is that Martin needs medical attention right now. Barry would never forgive us if something happened to him when we could have helped him.” Iris states, trying to get through to him. Joe sighs. Damn it, she has a point.

          “Alright, alright, but after that you’d better make _damn_ sure that you get my son home.” Joe snaps.

          “We will. You have my word.” Caitlin speaks, and that’s when she drives to Star Labs. It was about forty minutes later when Joe rushes Martin to the med bay, helping Caitlin hook him up to the machines in the med bay. When the readings finally came in, Joe’s heart nearly stopped when he saw the temperature reading. One hundred- two degrees Fahrenheit. If his temperature rises over one hundred- four degrees, then he was in trouble. Caitlin puts a cool cloth on Martin’s forehead, hoping that it would bring his temperature down soon.

Cisco was sitting in the pipeline, clutching one of Barry’s shirts. Joe was right, who knows what could have happened to the speedster after he was pulled through that portal? He’s been sitting here a while, listening to the silence as he clutches the shirt, trying to vibe Barry. It was five minutes later when he realizes that it wasn’t working. He couldn’t see anything. Why wasn’t it working? He’s never had this problem before, why now?

Cisco sits there for a while, desperately clutching the shirt as he tried to get a vibe of Barry. Please, please work, please, he needs to know that his friend is alive, _please_. When forty minutes pass and he still couldn’t get it to work, he curls himself into a ball, allowing himself to cry. He sits there for a while, shutting the world out as he continues to cry. Damn, he misses Barry. He’s sitting there for almost an hour when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be down here. Come on.” Joe speaks. Slowly, Cisco looks up to see Joe staring up at him. Nodding, Cisco grabs his hand, pulling himself up as Joe joins him in the cortex.

“I’ve been clutching his shirt, trying to vibe him, but it just won’t work.” Cisco sighs.

          “Look Cisco, you need sleep, we all do. I want to bring Barry home as much as you do, but you’re no help to anyone like this. Now, come on, I’m driving you home.” Joe states. Cisco was too exhausted to argue as he walks into Joe’s car, telling him the address as he climbs into the back, buckling himself in as he goes to sleep in the car. As Joe drives the car, he’s reminded of the times when Barry couldn’t sleep as a kid. Joe would put him in the car, and go for a long drive until Barry felt safe enough to go to sleep. Cisco may not be his kid, but he was Barry’s best friend, and he would take care of him until they could get Barry back home.

          Joe decides to drive Cisco to his house, figuring the kid was too exhausted to argue. After parking the car, he unbuckles himself, and that’s when he walks to the back, opening Cisco’s door.

 

          “Hey, we’re here.” He calls, gently shaking him. Slowly Cisco opens his eyes, and that’s when he unbuckles himself. Yawning, he steps outside, and that’s when his eyes widened in confusion.

          “This… isn’t my house.” He realizes.

          “I thought it’d be better if you slept here tonight.” Joe tells him. Cisco was too tired to argue as he walks inside.

          “Barry’s room is just down the hall. Let me know if you need anything.” Joe states. Cisco nods, following his instructions to Barry’s room. When he gets to Barry’s room, the first thing he does is grab as many of his things as he can. One of these must lead to a vibe, there’s no way that he’s dead too. He climbs into bed eventually, wearing nothing but his boxers as he climbed into the bed. Once he was there, he covers himself, turning on Barry’s nightlight as he lays down to sleep.

Joe was currently in his own room, sitting with his hands against his head. _Oh Barry, where are you son? Cisco is a mess without you here._ He wonders. It was about ten minutes later when Joe hears crying coming from Barry, or rather Cisco’s room. He’s up in seconds, running into the room as he runs over to Cisco’s side.

          “Hey, Hey, wake up, _wake up_ Cisco.” He calls, lowering his voice as he shakes him. Cisco eventually opens his eyes, and that’s when he looks up to see Joe.

          “It’s going to be okay. We’re going to get him back, I know it.” Joe speaks. Cisco nods at that statement, yawning as he goes back to sleep.

         

 

 

 

 

 

         

 


End file.
